


I Don't Dream Of Gavin

by mysticalmichael



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, genie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmichael/pseuds/mysticalmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange present is left outside Michael's door. He's surprised as to what's been hiding inside for a long time.<br/>[Discontinued until I find inspiration to write more]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was an unexpected surprise, that was for sure. Michael was on his way home from work, heading to his apartment building, when he saw a mysterious box placed in front of his door.

It was poorly wrapped; pieces of wrapping paper sticking out from different angles and slightly torn from the wrapper’s carelessness. Michael scrunched his nose and bent down to pick up the box, not even realizing that it weighed a ton.

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered, turning the box around. It was only a small square box, but the contents inside felt like it contained a ton of bricks. He rolled his eyes and unlocked his door, gently kicking the box inside and placing it on the coffee table.

He sat on the couch and stared at it, curious as to what the hell someone had put inside of it. Was it a gift from a fan? A prank gift from Lindsay or Ray? He was slightly terrified, but he leaned forward to slowly tear away the wrapping paper.

The box was old and wet, and Michael cringed at the sight. _Fucking gross._ This _had_ to have been a god damn prank.

He got up and brought back a pair scissors to rip the tape away and finally opened it. What he found inside both surprised and completely confused him.

It was a small vase, an antique. It was covered in dust, but it had a old-looking design underneath it. Maybe his mother sent him a vase for his apartment. But there wasn’t an address or anything written on the box. He lifted the vase, forgetting that it weighed a ton, and immediately dropped it on the floor.

“Shit!” his reflexes kicked in and moved his feet like lightning. The vase fell by his feet, but it didn’t break. He placed it on the coffee table, getting a rag to wipe off the dust, and after a few wipes, the vase began to shake and glow.

Michael dropped it and jumped behind the couch, peeking his head out to see what was going to happen. The vase flashed a bright light, and smoke began to fill the room. He coughed and held his shirt up over his nose, not even realizing how disgusting the smell was.

He heard a scream, and then passed out completely from the amount of smoke the vase was emitting.

–-

Michael woke up a few minutes later, feeling groggy and ready to vomit. He rubbed his face with his hands, until he heard someone speaking.

“Hello?” the voice asked.

Michael’s eyes widened and he held his hands over his face. Did someone break in? Was he getting robbed?

He attempted to crawl further behind the couch, until the button on his jeans began scraping across the floor, drawing attention to himself.

“Wot?” the voice said. He moved around the room, looking for the source of the yelling. He looked behind the couch and saw Michael curled up defensively.

“Oh, here you are! Hello, master.” the voice said.

“Master…?” Michael’s eyes opened, and he got up off the floor, only to be greeted with a man with a small hat, a vest and long, baggy pants on. Then he started to laugh.

“Master, what’s so funny?” the young man said.

“Why the fuck are you calling me your master?” Michael asked, wiping away tears of laughter. “Who are you?”

“Oh, well, my name is Gavin. I’m a genie, and you’re my new finder,” Gavin said with a smile.

Michael laughed again, clutching his stomach. “Oh my god, this is so fucking dumb.”

“How is this dumb?” Gavin scratched his head. Michael stared at the strange man, wiping away tears of mirth and catching his breath. 

“How did your vase or whatever end up in front of my door? Also, can you not call me master? My name's Michael.”

“Um, okay. And I dunno, but that’s not important right now,” Gavin shrugged. “Well, first thing’s first, you’re my new master slash finder." He ignored the annoyed sigh from Michael. "You get three wishes, and when you’re all out, I’m gone.”

“Three wishes? Why three? Why not five or six?” he complained.

“Three’s the limit, take it or leave it.”

"Cheapass. Anyway, alright. Three wishes.” Michael said.

“Right.”

“Alright, first of all, why do you have smoke coming out of your–” As soon as the words left his mouth, the alarm went off and water was being sprayed everywhere.

“–vase.” Michael sighed the last word, and the alarm was blaring loudly. “Okay, first wish! I wish my fucking alarm would shut up.”

“As you wish, master.” Gavin smiled, and he snapped his fingers. The alarm stopped beeping, until it flew off the wall and smashed into the ground, leaving pieces everywhere.

“What the fuck?!” Michael yelled. “I said turn it off, not fucking obliterate it!”

“Oops. Erm, sorry,” Gavin smiled weakly and scratched the back of his head. “I’m still getting used to my powers.”

“You’re a new genie?!” Michael screeched. “That’s it, go back into your fucking vase and don’t come fucking come out unless I call you.”

“That’s kind of the point–”

“Now.”

“But what about your wishes–”

“NOW!”

And by that, Gavin huffed and shrunk into the vase.

“Fucking asshole.” Michael muttered darkly. He looked around the apartment to see most of his things drenched in water; the couch, rugs, even his Xbox.

He contemplated calling Gavin again to help, then he remembered that he was the cause of all of this. He scoffed and grabbed a mop from the closet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Never thought I’d still be writing this haha. Hope you guys like it.

After about an hour of getting himself scolded by the fire department, his landlord and a few other neighbors, Michael slammed the door, shutting out the complaints. It wasn’t his damn fault.

He dropped himself on the couch, turning on his xbox and cranking the volume up to the loudest setting, hoping the neighbors can complain about something else other than having the fire department outside the building at 11pm. He grabbed a few beers from his fridge, set up Far Cry 3, and at about 2am, Michael was wasted. About ten beer bottles were all over the couch and the coffee table. He figured he already caused enough trouble for the night, and decided to go to bed.

The next day was a Saturday. Michael dragged himself out of a bed at 9am, his head feeling like it got ran over by a train and then bludgeoned to death with a baseball bat. He groaned as he took a sip of his coffee, slamming the mug down and creating more sounds for his throbbing headache.

He made his way back to his room, but another sound was coming from the living room. He didn’t care what it was but it worried him at the same time, so he turned around to find a strange figure on his couch, playing on his xbox. He scoffed when he realized it was only Gavin. _Wait, when the hell did he get out?_

"What the fuck, Gavin?" Michael yelled, grabbing his head in pain. "When the fuck did you get out?"

"Last night, sometime during your 7th beer." Michael sighed heavily and sat down next to him.

"You know what happened last night was your fucking fault, right?" Michael growled. Gavin set the controller down and laughed.

"Yes, I'm aware. But it's also your fault. You just wasted one of your wishes on something so bloody stupid." Michael raised an eyebrow, and Gavin got up off the couch. "If you're going to be my new master, I can't have you wasting wishes like that. If anything, I should just leave and not come back."

"It was _your_ fucking smoke shit that caused it!"

"Well I'm not the one that wasted a damn wish! Do you know how valuable those are? I'd use them myself if I didn't have an arsehole for a master. Maybe I really should just go."

Michael's jaw dropped at his statement, and he gets up beside Gavin, grabbing his shoulders gently.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't just leave like that! I mean, you just got here." Gavin shook his hands off and scoffed.

"I'm the genie, you're my master. My first master, might I add. And if you're going to be a bloody tosspot about the wishes, I'll just be on my way." Gavin shrunk back into the vase, leaving Michael by himself in the living room. He sighed when he realized how much of a dick he was being to Gavin. Then he growled and kicked his coffee table. Gavin was being such a prick about this, but he was right. He had to apologize.

"Alright, alright!" Michael groaned. "Come back out, Gavin." Gavin didn't come back out, but he started to speak from the vase.

"Yes?" Gavin asked. His tone didn't make it any more convincing for Michael to apologize.

"I'll... use my wishes a little better," Michael sighed, trying to sound more reassuring.

There was silence for a few minutes, until smoke started to come out of the vase, and Gavin was back in the real world again. "You really mean that?"

Michael rolled his eyes a little, bouncing his head a bit. "Yeah, I do."

Gavin smiled and sat back down on the couch. "Right then. I'll be here if you want to make a wish. Since I mentioned before that you're my first master, I've decided that I'll give you five wishes."

"You serious?" Michael's face lit up. "That's awesome--" He was interrupted by Gavin's hand.

"But since you were such a prick about it, you have four wishes left." Michael frowned. "Hey, it's better than two."

"Fine, I guess." Michael sighed. "You should probably practice the whole "wish magic" shit or whatever. I gotta go buy a new alarm later."

Gavin laughed. "Yeah."

A few minutes later, the power went out.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Michael screamed. Gavin sat there in silence while Michael had his small tantrum.

"The bloody hell was that?" Gavin asked. Michael groaned and tried flicking on the lights. Nothing.

"Fucking power outage. This happens every goddamn month." Gavin looked around the dark room, and looked back at Michael.

"Okay, how about this. I'll help you this time, and I won't try to back out if this goes all pear shaped. Deal?"

Michael contemplated letting this power outage slide, but in this Texas heat, he's desperate to try just about anything.

"Deal. I wish my power came back on."

"As you wish." Gavin shook his hands and took a deep breath. Then he snapped his fingers and watched Michael duck behind the couch. Something began to whir, and the lights were back on. None of the lights flickered or broke, and Gavin counted that as a small victory.

"Yes!" Michael exclaimed. "You did it!"

"I did?" Gavin questioned. "I did!" And right after that statement, some of the light beams cracked and went out, leaving them with just the light of the TV and the xbox.

"You know what? Forget it. Fuck this," Michael said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Gavin frowned at Michael's reaction, and sat back down on the couch in silence, knowing that he fucked up again.

Michael sat down next to him, picking up an extra controller and handing it to Gavin. He took it cautiously and looked at Michael.

"Thanks, Gav." Michael gave him a small smile. He smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! I’m really starting like this so far. I hope people are still reading lol. Sorry I took so long, I had no inspiration to write and college was kicking my ass. Also I’m so sorry if I’m starting drag this out, I wasn’t sure if I wanted the next chapter to be the final one. To make up for that I’ve made this one a little longer.
> 
> PS I'm shit at writing Ray so please bear with me

As Michael had guessed, Gavin wasn’t always a genie.

About a hundred or so years ago, he stole a genie’s lamp from an old nemesis, and wanted to use it for anything he wanted.

Over time, he got richer, wanted by women and hated by men.

But eventually, he wanted more power. On his last wish, he demanded his genie to let him become a genie, but his genie was reluctant. He told Gavin that if he did this, it meant imprisonment for life (or pretty much having to listen the demands of other assholes). Gavin didn’t care about the consequences, and his genie complied, turning his master into a genie.

His genie left, the lamp disappeared and Gavin became powerful. What he didn’t realize was how serious the genie was. He was bound to a vase, he couldn’t undo this with his own magic, since it was only intended to be used for his new masters. But then he began to realize his mistake, and tried to free himself by finding a master that could help him.

He found himself a few masters, but they were all selfish, only making wishes for their own benefit. Other masters were unforgiving; he was a new genie, and his magic was too strong to control. When he messed up his masters' wishes, he was immediately disowned and found by another master. Wash, rinse, and repeat.

About fifty years later, he gave up his dream of being free, holing himself up in his vase, prepared for the next hundred years of loneliness.

"And then someone found my vase and just shoved me into a box and left me in front of your door. Or something like that," Gavin sighed. Michael had been listening to his story after repeatedly kicking his ass in Halo. Gavin's had a pretty fucking hard life, but it was his fault. Michael was tempted to say that last part, but he kept his mouth shut.

The lights were back on; Michael found extra light bulbs in the supply closet and replaced the old ones that exploded from before. The silence in the apartment lasted for what felt like hours until Michael spoke up.

"Wait, I thought _I_ was your first master," Gavin looked at him and shook his head.

"No, you're not. But you're the first real master I've had. You didn't try to abuse my bloody powers like the others did."

"I was actually planning on doing that until I noticed how shit you are at magic." Gavin pulled an offended face and crossed his arms. Michael laughed. "I'm joking!"

Gavin rolled his eyes and smirked slightly. There was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Michael called out.

"I don't know--"

"Not you, dumbass." Michael covered Gavin's mouth with his hand, holding a finger up to his own lips. "Who's there?"

"Everyone's favorite Hispanic, a.k.a. yours truly," Ray replied. Michael could hear the fucking smirk in his voice. He uncovered Gavin's mouth and pointed at the vase.

"Get back in there," Michael whispered. "You can come out later."

"Wot? But..." Gavin whimpered, but he didn't want to piss Michael off again. He watched Michael head towards the door and disappeared into the vase.

Michael opened the door and rolled his eyes at the man standing outside.

"It' about time, you know how fucking hot it is outside? Shit," Ray groaned, and Michael punched him in the arm slightly.

"Zip it, princess. You can stay here and play video games and shit," Michael said. Ray looked around the apartment and noticed all the lights are on.

"How's your power still on?" Ray pointed at the TV, which had Halo multiplayer on. "Were you playing with someone else?"

"Yeah, I totally have fucking psychic powers that told me you were coming over," Michael replied sarcastically.

Ray rolled his eyes and snickered. "Ohh, Mystical Michael, what else did the future tell you?"

"That I'm gonna kick your ass in the next match," Michael laughed. He knew how totally wrong he was.

"Pfft, yeah I am," Ray laughed and sat on the couch.

"Alright, let's do this." He plopped down on the couch and picked up the controller.

_**;** _

A few hours into playing, Michael was screaming at Ray kicking his ass in the game. Ray had to leave soon and go back to his own apartment, which was dark as dicks. Michael got up, muttering something about going to use the bathroom.

"Man, I wish I could stay here longer," Ray rambled to himself. "Fuck my apartment."

The vase on the coffee table began to rattle violently, drawing Ray's attention from staring into space to the vase, watching it shake even more. Smoke started fuming out, and Gavin appeared in front of him.

"Whoa, what the-?" Ray shouted, moving his legs on the couch at lightning speed. There was still some thick smoke covering his view, until he heard Gavin speaking.

"What is it, Michael? I'm in the middle of something--" He paused when the smoke cleared and realized that Michael wasn't sitting in front of him, but it was someone he'd never seen before. "Erm, you're not Michael."

"What the fuck?" Ray smacked his forehead in shock. "How the fuck? Why the fuck? Where did you come from?"

Gavin pointed at his vase on the table. "Um, from there. And who are you?"

"I'm not saying my name until you do," Ray crossed his arms. "Ass."

"My name is Gavin. I'm a genie, and I am _not_ at your service." It took Ray a few minutes to process this new information until he barked out a laugh, causing Gavin to roll his eyes.

"This is the best fucking prank ever, oh my God," Ray managed to blurt out before laughing again. This drew Michael's attention as we walked out of the bathroom, returning to the living room with a red-faced genie and this asshole trying to catch his breath on the couch.

"Hey, Ray?" Michael cleared his throat to catch Ray's attention. "Can I talk to you in my room for a sec?"

Getting up off the couch, Ray wiped away tears of mirth from his eyes and headed towards Michael's room with him.

"Yeah, what's up dude? That was the greatest prank of all time, fuckin' got me good," Ray snickered.

"Gavin's not lying." Michael said in the most serious tone, causing Ray to stop laughing and widen his eyes.

"Wait, you're serious?" Michael nodded and Ray scratched his head. "I dunno, dude. I still feel like I'm being punked. But I do wanna see some proof on him being an actual fucking genie."

Nodding, Michael grabbed Ray's wrist and lead him back to the living room, where Gavin was trying to play a match on the couch, failing miserably. He turned around to see Michael and smiled, then it disappeared when he had Ray in tow.

"Alright, Gav. I want to prove to Ray here that you're not a fucking joke, and I want to make a wish." Michael didn't want to waste another wish, but he also wanted to show off to Ray what he could do. Gavin seemed to consider doing this for a few seconds, then he sighed and rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

"Fine. What's your wish, Michael?" Gavin deadpanned. Ray rolled his eyes at the amount of enthusiasm just bursting out of Gavin.

"Well, I wish the fuckin' lights in my apartment would come back on," Ray muttered. Michael's eyes widened and shook his head violently at Ray.

"I wouldn't wish for that if I were you," Michael whispered, but Gavin heard him anyway and rolled his eyes. "But if you insist. I wish for Ray's lights to come back on so he can fucking leave." 

Gavin rolled his eyes again and snapped his fingers, then proceeded to shrink back into his vase without another word. Michael and Ray stood there in silence until Michael gestured his head towards the door.

"Alright, go look." Ray shrugged and walked out the door, running down the hallway and towards the flight of stairs.

Meanwhile, Michael sat on the couch, waiting for Ray to return. He could've sworn he heard his reaction from a few floors down.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Michael burst out laughing, wiping his face with his hand. He could hear Gavin giggling from his vase, and he appeared in front of him holding his hand over his mouth to cover his laughter.

Ray's footsteps came closer to the door and he pounded his fists on the door. "Dude, what the fuck! You weren't joking!"

"Believe me now, asshole?" Michael said between his bouts of laughter.

"Tell your fucking genie boyfriend I said thanks, I guess." After Ray left, there was a long moment of silence between Michael and the genie. They didn't make eye contact for a few minutes, until Gavin chuckled awkwardly.

"Your friend Ray sure is, uh, something," Gavin said.

"Yeah, he's an asshole, but he's a pretty good friend," Michael replied, smiling nervously. He cleared his throat and got up off the couch, turning off the xbox and his TV. He began to move towards his bedroom door.

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go to bed. It's getting kinda late," Michael said, pretending to yawn and stretch. Gavin nodded and proceeded to shrink back into his vase until Michael spoke up again. "You don't have to go back into that vase. Sleep on the couch or something."

Gavin nodded and laid down, and he fell asleep within minutes. Michael was tempted to lay down with him, but the awkward moment Ray created pretty much got him to sleep in his own bed.


End file.
